


Echo

by Chosenfire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogitsune left behind a stain. Stiles can feel it under his skin, something has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 2 challenge "The Beast Within" at Mating Games.

The nogitsune left behind a stain. Stiles can feel it under his skin, something has changed. His body is different and he’s not even sure if it’s his anymore. Old scars that looked faded and familiar in his mirror one day are disappearing and gone the next. 

He’s alone in his head now but his body isn’t his anymore, at least not the one he knew.

Stiles doesn’t tell anyone this. Not after everything they’ve been through, what he put them through, losing Allison. He doesn’t want to worry them anymore. 

So he tries to ignore it, this body that isn’t quite his but is all he has left.

It’s hard though. It’s not just the peek a boo scars. 

It takes him awhile to notice but he doesn’t need as many pills as he used to. He can go longer and longer without and there’s a silence in his head that’s never been there before. After that he starts to catalogue the other changes: his hearing, his sight, his balance.

He’s not suddenly getting superpowers. It’s nowhere near the level of freaky awesomeness Scott has going on. It’s just noticeably _better_. 

It’s that acknowledgement that drives him to Derek’s loft. Not for Derek though. 

Peter doesn’t even look surprised when he opens the door. “I’ve been wondering when you’d come around.” He looks bored and Stiles would buy it if he didn’t catch the faintest sound of his heartbeat speeding up, like a radio going in and out of frequency. 

He’s also alone and Stiles is thankful for that.

“You said you knew what was going on with me.” He’s proud of the fact that it doesn’t come out like the plea for answers it is. 

“I do.” Peter closes the door behind him and brushes a hand against his spine. “I’ve missed you.” His voice softens and Stiles tries not to think about “Operation Lose His V-Card” and Peter’s starring role in that. It’s not what he came here for.

Peter’s hand is warm against his back, almost possessive and Stiles can’t pull himself away, body arching into the touch and _what the fuck_?

“What the fuck?” he all but moans at the touch and he can feel the freaking smirk against his neck followed by a quick flash of teeth before Peter pulls away. He feels a bit lost at the sudden absence.

“It’s still very much your body, by the way.” Peter gives him a quick leer before circling around him and walking to the couch. Stiles follows because he wants to hear what Peter has to say, not because it was the first time it had really felt like his own body since he stopped sharing his head with a psycho. “The nogitsune made a few changes to make it more habitable. But just because it’s gone doesn’t mean that gets erased.”

“So what am I now?” And really, it’s the question that’s been haunting him. It’s not even just the changes to his body; he’s not sure what’s left after the nightmare.

Peter sits down on the couch, smirking. “To simplify it, a shade of a kitsune, not entirely but enough. You also could be mine now.” He stands and Stiles tries to catch up, to take in the whole “not completely human anymore” thing (he pretty much knew that) along with the sudden possessiveness.

“Wait, what?” He doesn’t back off as Peter approaches him, lets him tilt his head up so their eyes meet.

“Did you know werewolves can’t mate with humans? It’s just never worked.” He presses a kiss to Stiles lips, teeth biting and claws sharp on his arms as they lengthen.

“I’m not human anymore,” Stiles breathes out between them, realizing. 

Peter grips him tighter, smiling as he kisses him. “No, you’re not.”

*~*~*~*

Later, when Peter has him bent over the couch and he’s biting at his shoulder, he finds out another thing werewolves can’t do with humans. It’s called a _knot_ and it’s amazing as it catches at his rim, forcing him open wide around it as Peter presses in more. Stiles screams into the cushions from the pain and pleasure of it and Peter laughs against the wet skin of his neck.

They stay locked together, Peter burning his way into this body that’s only his now as he whispers secrets into his ear. He makes promises as he puts Stiles back together.

For the first time since he looked in the mirror _after_ , he lets himself sink into the weight of his own skin.


End file.
